


Vorfreude

by wyoheartsmusic



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Awkwardness, F/F, First Times, Happy Ending, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: Vo̱r·freu·de[translation: anticipation]nounthe gleeful anticipation of a future event.





	Vorfreude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naescar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naescar/gifts).



> Since I thought it was pretty damn epic how openly Mia talked about masturbation and Marie gave an awesome prompt on the subject, I decided to write some wlw smut - my first one so please be kind :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy this mess <3

On her way home, Mia couldn’t stop bursting into random fits of laughter. She’d been incredulous when she had found out that Hanna and Kiki weren’t masturbating but she hoped she and Sam’s story about Carmen had somehow convinced them that they should try it because— _damn_ , were they missing out. And apart from that, they had had a crazy fun night and Mia had kind of forgotten what it was like to have friends to laugh with that weren’t her flatmates.

The shared flat she lived in was dark when she entered it but just to be sure, she called out, “Hello?”

As expected, she didn’t get an answer. Mark was probably out partying, on manhunt, and either Lisa went home for the weekend or worked on her thesis and if she did the latter, nothing much could disturb her.

Mia grinned as she walked to her room, shutting the blinds before she found her laptop and loaded Spotify, putting on her relaxing “just having a good time” playlist. She dropped her phone on the bedside table.

Talking about masturbation with the girls had really turned her on and she felt the anticipation tingling in the tips of her fingers. Her breathing was already slightly faster than normal.

She took off her t-shirt, letting her fingers graze her skin teasingly, licking her lips when it made goosebumps appear on her skin.

Before Mia lay down in bed, she took off her bra and jeans as well, covering herself with the duvet that felt pleasantly cool on her already heated skin.

Her fingers trailed feathery against her breasts, that little bit of teasing already making them hard and erect. Mia could feel how wet she was so while one hand caressed over the expanse of her ribs and stomach, the gentle touch making her close her eyes, her other hand wandered farther down. A fluttering of her fingertips against her pubic mound and just that little bit of pressure to her labia that brought a smile to her lips. Her panties were soaked already.

Teasing herself a little more, Mia left her hand between her warm thighs, caressing the insides of her thighs and herself over the panties and with her other hand, she grabbed her right breast, rolling the hard nub between her thumb and forefinger. She arched into the touch, her mouth opened with how good it felt.

There was nothing about this that felt even remotely disgusting like Kiki had insisted. Her hand moved to give the same treatment to her other breast and while she did that, she got a little impatient; the hand between her thighs slipped past the waistband of her panties to feel skin on skin. Mia bent her knees and spread them a little before she dipped her fingers tentatively into the warm heat, once again surprised how wet she already was.

The teasing was her favourite part, feeling her own arousal against her fingers and her breathing accelerating.

Once again, her mind wandered to Kiki and how she had never tried it. Mia was almost sure that she had lied. How could she be missing out on _this_? Mia thought back to how she had tried to help Kiki get turned on, remembering when Kiki had started meowing of all things and it made Mia giggle again, feeling the vibration of it through her whole body.

Mia let the pleasure rush through her, flicking her fingers in just the right way, knowing her body perfectly by now. Her breathing was loud in her ears, tuning out the soft music in the background. Her skin was heated and she had pushed the duvet off to her feet. Everything was warm and soft and Mia’s movements got more frantic the closer she got to her release and she was so close. So close—

Her phone started vibrating on the bedside table, Mia’s eyes widening as she looked at it. “Fuck,” She panted, wasn’t quite sure why she let herself be distracted in the first place. But her gaze caught the caller ID.

_Kiki_

Mia frowned, her fingers stilling on herself. Instead of letting it just stop ringing, Mia wiped her hands on the sheets and picked the phone up. Her voice sounded surprisingly level when she said, “Kiki?” Her insides tingled and she gasped quietly at what simply uttering her friend’s name did to her.

“Mia, I’m scared. I don’t think I can do it… I gave Alexander a stupid excuse and locked myself in his bathroom,” Kiki babbled desperately.

Mia reached for the duvet and covered herself up. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want,” She assured Kiki softly.

Kiki hesitated a moment and then said, “I thought you could help me again. Because you did it before, you know? You’re some kind of sex goddess, Mia. And there’s no sunlight here and I’m not wearing a white dress. Mia, this is all wrong.”

Mia rolled her eyes. This was typically Kiki, at first she insisted that Mia couldn’t know anything about sex because she had never had it and now she was suddenly a sex goddess. But Mia knew that Kiki didn’t need her calling her out on that right now. “It doesn’t have to be like that if Alexander turns you on anyway, just relax, Kiki,” She told her, reminding herself to relax and not to let the thought of Alexander and Kiki get her turned off again. “Focus on Alexander and how he kisses and touches you and if you don’t like the way he touches you, don’t be afraid to tell him and _show_ him how you like to be touched instead.” Mia’s lips were parted as the image of what she’d just told Kiki flashed in her mind — except that there was no Alexander in her imagination.

It was her and Kiki, her hair fawned out on the pillow as she looked up at Mia with wide, trusting eyes.

Mia felt her heart starting to beat faster and her hand involuntarily sneaked back under the duvet, caressing herself. “And if you don’t want to do anything at all,” Mia murmured, sounding awfully breathless, “Don’t do it. Tell Alexander you changed your mind.” And irrationally, Mia hoped Kiki would do exactly that.

“I am seventeen already, Mia. Statistically—“

“Kiki,” Mia interrupted, her thighs trembling as she pressed a finger to her clitoris. What she was doing right now was shameful and she’d undoubtedly hate herself afterwards but she was wet and horny and that was all that mattered right now.

“Mia?” Kiki asked in confusion when she didn’t say anything else.

Mia tried to remember what she had wanted to say but her mind was blank.

“Are you turned on right now?”

Mia froze for a second. Was she really that obvious? _Fuckfuckfuck_. “Kiki, I’m—“

“Tell me how. I want to be turned on too! What turns you on? Talk me through it!” Kiki demanded, a new kind of conviction ringing in her voice.

Mia swallowed thickly. If she told Mark that she’d somehow turned into a libido guru, he’d probably throw her a party. “Uhm, I— I can try,” She stuttered helplessly. She closed her eyes and told Kiki quietly to do the same and then she started talking, a smile slowly forming on her lips. “I like the thought of being touched, exactly like I need it. A gentle caress against my breasts, feeling the nipples harden. Just feeling the softness of my skin, lazily fluttering my fingertips against my arms and stomach and thighs. Exploring, teasing a little. Sometimes it helps to imagine I have someone else under me or above me, kissing me, but I don’t need that all the time. Touching all my sensitive spots is enough most of the time,” Mia gasped, dipping two fingers into her warm heat and she found herself wondering what it would feel like to touch Kiki like that, if she could turn her on like she was turned on right now.

“Oh,” Kiki squeaked and Mia would bet there was a deep blush on her cheeks right now.

“Oh?” Mia panted and at this point she cared embarrassingly little about Kiki realising that she was touching herself.

Kiki whispered, “My nipples are hard, that’s good, right?”

Mia chuckled breathily. “Do you like it? Then it’s good,” She said, couldn’t help herself when she added, “Are you touching yourself?”

There was a pause where the air seemed to be suspended and Mia heard nothing but Kiki’s shaky breathing in her ear and the slick sound of her fingers moving in and on herself.

“No?” Kiki replied, sounding unsure. Mia guessed she was embarrassed of what was happening and she got that because— what the fuck was actually happening right now?

“You can… touch yourself. It’s great. Just try it. Are your eyes still closed? If not, close them again and pretend it’s Al— someone else touching you if that makes you more comfortable. Pretend they’re exploring your body like they want to learn everything about it, get to know all your most sensitive parts, _worshipping_ your gorgeous body. They’re kissing you too, softly, like a feather’s brush.” Mia’s breath rushed passed her lips and her whole body tingled. Never before had she wanted to have another human being close to her so much; she wished Kiki was here right now, in person and not just through the phone.

Kiki’s breathing was a little louder as well. Mia couldn’t tell what she was doing or thinking until Kiki admitted quietly, “That feels nice.”

“What does?” Mia panted, surprised she could still speak with how aroused she was now. It wouldn’t be long anymore now until she came.

She could hear Kiki swallow heavily. “You… talking… and—“

Mia waited for her to finish that thought but she never did and Mia just couldn’t draw it out any longer, she rubbed her clit desperately, breathing down the line, “You’re so turned on that she can almost taste you on her tongue and _damn_ , she wants to. So bad.”

“Mia,” Kiki whispered hoarsely, ending the name in a little whine that drove Mia wild. She dropped her phone on her chest so she could use her other hand too, she needed the release _now_. “It tickles a little… is that… normal?” Kiki asked and Mia could picture her wide eyes and plush lips in a pout perfectly.

She chuckled, given that her whole body felt like it was buzzing and on fire right now, she could wholeheartedly agree that it was absolutely normal. Mia’s voice was a breathy moan when she replied, “Yes, Kiki. It’s absolutely normal. In fact, it means you’re doing something right. Try some more pressure, babe.” She bit on her lip hard, eyes widening as she realised the term of endearment that had just slipped, panicking that Kiki would call her out on it. But then the pleasure took back over, her thighs trembling.

“Oh,” The sound caught in Kiki’s throat and she couldn’t help the quiet moans slipping past her lips. Lips that Mia wanted to kiss so bad. 

The desire spilled out of her and Mia’s back arched off the mattress as she rubbed herself through her orgasm, a tirade of curse words stumbling out of her. It was almost too much, she wanted to stop but her fingers kept moving, coaxing the best orgasm she’d ever had out of her. Everything was white noise and she forgot how to breathe for a bit, all her senses focused on the wet, buzzing warmth between her thighs.

When Mia came back to it, Kiki’s gasps rang in her ear. “What was that?” Kiki asked adorably confused, “It sounded…” She trailed off, seemingly unable to put into words what had just happened.

Mia could relate. Her breathing was heavy as she slowly came down from her high, her finger rubbing over her clitoris gently even though it was definitely too much now, her whole body shaking with it. “Fuck,” She groaned when she got her voice back, “That was— fantastic. Kiki, can you describe how you’re feeling right now?” If this didn’t turn into anything more, Mia at least wanted to make sure her friend got the best experience of getting off for the first time.

Kiki sounded unsure when she said, “I can try. I— uhh, it tickles. And when I… do this, _oh_ ,” She sounds more breathless now, “It’s like electric shocks.”

Mia closed her eyes, picking her phone back up and pressing it so hard to her ear it almost hurt. But it paid off because she could hear the slick sounds of Kiki touching herself and it made a new wave of arousal rush through her. “Do you like it?” She breathed.

“I like it when you talk,” Kiki replied nonsensically. 

It put a smile on Mia’s face. “I can do that,” She promised quietly. Her free hand lazily wandered over her stomach and breasts and she had her eyes closed again when she whispered, “How does it feel? Is it nice and warm and wet?”

Kiki’s breathing hitched and it took her a moment to say something. “It is. And it’s so soft…”

Mia smiled, her fingers wandering down to gently dance against her labia on their own accord. “Put a finger inside of you, babe. Feel yourself… the heat and softness and wetness.” She did the same, feeling herself convulse around her fingers and she imagined rubbing against Kiki instead, their bodies lined up in perfect harmony. Mia licked her lips, thought about using her tongue for exploring Kiki instead, her body inside and out. “Does that feel good? I bet you taste amazing too. I want to run my tongue all over that perfect wetness, get you even wetter with just my tongue. Would you… like that too?” 

“So good,” Kiki gasped and there were more sounds pouring out of her, little whines and moans, accompanied by her fingers sliding in and out and over her.

Mia rubbed her clitoris between her thumb and forefinger, still hyper sensitive from her previous orgasm as she tried to figure out the rhythm Kiki was touching herself to.

“Mia?”

“I’m here, right here,” Mia promised, “You feel fantastic.”

Kiki grew impossibly quiet a moment later while the slick sounds got louder.

Mia tried to figure out if she was coming or if she’d just realised what was going on and that she didn’t want to do this.

But before she could think herself into a full-blown panic, Kiki whispered, “Mia,” again. And then her heavy pants echoed through the phone.

Mia forcefully removed her hand from between her thighs, wanting to focus on Kiki completely to be there for her no matter what kind of feelings she was feeling now after her orgasm. She waited with bated breath for Kiki to say something.

“Is that always what it feels like?” Kiki eventually breathed, sounding in awe.

Mia involuntarily laughed. “If you or your partner are doing it right.”

Kiki hummed and then burst out, “Why did I never do this before?” 

Again, Mia laughed, feeling giddiness rush through her. The Mia Agenda of getting every woman the pleasure they deserve was one step closer to completion. “I don’t know, Kiki,” She said teasingly.

There was a smile in Kiki’s voice when she told Mia, “Thank you.”

It made Mia blush with how sincere it sounded. “My… _pleasure_ ,” She giggled, feeling like she was flying when Kiki laughed along with her.

“Mia, I—“ Kiki was interrupted by a dull knock on the door and Mia froze. She had completely forgotten that Kiki was supposed to sleep with Alexander tonight, that she had just had phone sex while she was still in Alexander’s bathroom. Mia made out the muffled sound of a voice and Kiki called back, “Yeah, uhm, I’m coming.” To Mia she mumbled, “I gotta go.”

Mia didn’t even have a chance to reply anything before Kiki had ended the call. It left Mia feeling strangely hollow. She went to take a shower, washing the arousal off her body and trying to wash every thought of Kiki away as well but she was less successful with that.

 

Mia had had the whole weekend to get used to the idea of having fucked up what possibly could have been a great friendship. It wasn’t like she hadn’t experienced that before: it was all fun and games when you made out with a friend at a party _just for the laughs_ but as soon as she let it be known that she didn’t really make a difference between if she was kissing a boy or a girl at a party, friends turned their backs on her.

And she knew Kiki could be ignorant, the whole Amira debacle had proven that, so her fears were valid.

“You’re quiet today,” Hanna said when they got off their bikes at school, “Everything okay?”

Mia sighed, shooting her a small smile. “Yeah,” She waved her hand dismissively, “Just… stressful weekend. Love troubles.”

Hanna raised her eyebrows. “Love troubles? I didn’t know you were with anyone?” She asked curiously.

Mia shook her head, quickly deflecting, “Not me. Mark…” It felt wrong to lie but if she was going to lose Kiki, she didn’t want to lose Hanna as well.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Anything I can do?” 

At that, Mia smiled more genuine. She was glad she had Hanna in her life now. “It’s gonna sort itself out, it always does.”

It wasn’t until two hours later that they met the other girls during break. Since the weather was pretty nice, they sat in a quiet corner outside in the schoolyard and it didn’t take more than a minute until Sam smirked and looked at Kiki knowingly. “So, Alexander Hadenberg…” She prompted.

Mia startled, as if she hadn’t seen this coming after Kiki had been quiet in the group chat all weekend. Her eyes met Kiki’s briefly, both of them wide-eyed and Mia quickly looked down at her lap before the awkwardness of it all could swallow her up completely.

“What about him?” Kiki’s voice was high-pitched and Mia cringed. It was completely unlike Kiki to avoid something that had been so important to her only three days ago. Surely the other girls must notice.

As expected, Sam exclaimed, “What about him? Dude, you had sex! Don’t play coy, tell us everything. Did the kittens get you off?” She laughed heartily and so did Hanna while Mia just frowned down at her hands, not wanting to hear any of this.

“It was fine,” Kiki mumbled.

“ _Fine_ ,” Sam huffed, “Girl, you gotta give us the deets. What’s Alexander Hadenberg like in bed? Did he give you an orgasm like everyone said he would?”

Kiki hesitated and Mia swore she felt her burning gaze on herself but she didn’t look up to check. “I… had an orgasm,” She confirmed before falling quiet again.

Sam squealed, “Yes, girl, get it!” She started asking more questions about if he had been gentle and all kinds of things while Kiki kept suspiciously quiet.

When Mia looked up because she just couldn’t _not_ check on Kiki, it again was to Kiki looking back at her, an unidentifiable look in her eyes. It was enough for Mia to abruptly get up and glower at Sam. “The first time is something very personal. You shouldn’t force her to talk about it, if she wants to, she’s gonna talk about it,” She burst out, immediately feeling ridiculous for it and adding a quiet, pleading, “Right, Kiki?”

Kiki just nodded silently and Mia stormed off because she couldn’t take it anymore. As she did that, she heard Hanna explain, “She had a rough weekend because of her flatmate…”

For the rest of break, Mia hid away in the restrooms, trying to figure out how to not feel like this about Kiki anymore. She had to forget about Friday.

Leaving the stall when the bell rang, Mia froze. She came face to face with Kiki of all people, glaring at herself in the mirror. When she caught sight of Mia, her eyes widened. “H-hey,” She stuttered and Mia was so caught off guard that she didn’t reply anything at all.

Kiki gnawed on her bottom lip, clearly trying to think about something else to say.

“So— uh…” Mia started, just to fill the awkward silence but she actually had no idea what to say. She hated all of this. “I hope— uh, you had a good time… on Friday. With Alexander. If you want to talk about it or anything…” She trailed off, feeling miserable.

Kiki’s brow was furrowed when she quietly admitted, “I didn’t sleep with Alexander. I couldn’t after—“ She interrupted herself, turning around to look straight at Mia, “Did you think I would actually do that after what happened… between us?”

Mia shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know. You really wanted to do that with him so… and—“

Kiki shook her head, interrupting Mia with a rush of words, “Can you… would you— _canyoudotomewhatyousaidyouwanttoonthephone_?”

Mia’s heart was pounding in her chest before her brain even caught up with what Kiki had said. Her mouth had a mind of its own when she replied, “I— yes. Okay, yes.”

Kiki nodded, a small smile appearing on her lips. “Okay,” She breathed.

It was impossible to resist now so Mia closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to Kiki’s, softly, briefly. She didn’t want to overwhelm her. “Text me,” She muttered before pulling away completely and leaving the restrooms like there was an aura of coolness to her that most definitely didn’t exist at all. Mia was a bunch of nerves.

 

It was Wednesday after school and luckily, neither Lisa nor Mark were at home at that time of day so she had the place all to herself. In her room, soft music was playing in the background, the billowy yellow curtains on her window casting a warm light on the bed.

And Mia was a nervous wreck.

She kept tugging on her clothes and brushing her fingers through her hair, wondering if she should wear them up in a ponytail or down and she just hoped Kiki would get here soon — preferably before she lost her mind or got the idea that Kiki had changed hers.

Her heart jolted when the doorbell actually rang and it took her a moment to gather herself before she told Kiki through the intercom, “Come up, third floor.”

When Kiki came into view, Mia immediately noticed the flush in her cheeks and the tentative smile on her lips. She was absolutely gorgeous. “Hi,” She breathed, stepping aside so Kiki could walk into the flat.

“Cool place,” Kiki complimented as she took a look around the hallway. When she took off her jean jacket, Mia realised she was wearing a white dress.

Her heartbeat picked up and she was glad that her room was so light-flooded during the day and that the sun was shining today in the first place. This way, Kiki could live out her fantasy of the perfect first time — minus the cats — no matter if they did anything today or not.

“Do you want anything to drink? Or I could make some food?” Mia suggested nervously.

Kiki immediately shook her head, “No, I’m good.”

Mia scrunched up her nose, she wished Kiki could have just said yes to give Mia something to do to hopefully get rid of the nerves. “Okay, uh, let’s go to my room.” Mia knew the exact moment Kiki realised this was going to get as close to her fantasy as possible because a little gasp left her lips. It filled Mia with immense happiness; she just wanted Kiki to feel comfortable.

“You know… about— if you changed your mind, like— if you think I’m not pretty enough or good—“

Mia interrupted Kiki as soon as it clicked where this was going. She took Kiki’s hands in hers and murmured, “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever laid eyes on, Kiki. It’s okay if _you_ changed your mind, if you wanna wait or not do it at all, I’m okay with that but I want you. With or without sex.” She shuddered, momentarily surprised by her own reverence.

“Okay,” Kiki mumbled and Mia just had to kiss her.

Since Kiki’s admission in the restrooms on Monday, they hadn’t really talked apart from the text messages that led to this date and of course that also meant that Mia hadn’t kissed her again. But she’d thought about it, almost continuously so it was impossible to describe what Mia felt now that she held Kiki’s face in her hands again and their lips moved together effortlessly.

They stumbled toward the bed, falling on it with Mia on top of Kiki who giggled a little when they bounced on the mattress. Mia licked into Kiki’s mouth, actually moaning now that she got to taste her properly. “You really want this?” Mia made sure again, her lips brushing against Kiki’s as she talked.

Kiki nodded, wide-eyed but assured. “I do,” She whispered, bringing her hand up to touch the side of Mia’s face, trailing her fingers over her cheek and down her neck to Mia’s collarbone and along the side of Mia’s breast.

Mia shuddered, feeling Kiki’s touch in every nerve ending. “I’ll make you feel good,” She promised, trailing kisses down Kiki’s body over her dress, smiling when Kiki arched into the touch. MIa trailed her fingers against the outside of Kiki’s knee, sliding them up under her dress. She looked up to make sure there wasn’t any sudden doubt on Kiki’s face but all she found was pleasure.

Kiki had her eyes closed and her lips were parted, her chest heaving with her heavy breaths. “You feel so good,” She moaned, “I couldn’t— ever since Friday— I couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

“Yeah?” Mia breathed, feeling the soft skin of Kiki’s thighs. She pushed her dress up above her navel to be able to kiss and nip at Kiki’s bare skin. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Kiss me again,” Kiki begged and Mia immediately slid up her body to reconnect their lips. It gave Kiki the chance to cup her face in her hands again and for a moment they just stared at each other. Kiki brushed her thumb against Mia’s cheek and smiled softly. “You’re so perfect. I can’t believe this is real.”

Mia couldn’t believe it either so she kissed Kiki again on her lips and then her neck, sucking a bruise into her skin. Her fingers moved to the inside of Kiki’s thighs; it made Kiki tremble. Mia moved farther down Kiki’s body, kissing the outline of Kiki’s breasts. Her hot breath made the white fabric turn a little more see through. 

“Touch me,” Kiki murmured, her back arching off the mattress.

Mia sat up and kneeled between Kiki’s legs. “Take off your dress,” She said softly. It made a wave of pleasure run through her when she actually did just that quickly, making them both laugh when the strap of the dress got stuck on her ear.

The following kisses were giggly and happy and Mia’s heart was pounding in her chest. She took off her own shirt, looking down at Kiki with a smile before she unclasped her bra as well. She bit her lip as she took in Kiki’s blown pupils, her gaze flickering to Mia’s breasts.

It took her only a second to follow after Mia, taking off her bra and lying there for Mia to take in her beautiful milky skin and inviting breasts.

Mia leaned down again, breathing hotly on Kiki’s breasts while she shot another searching look at Kiki who tangled her fingers in Mia’s hair. So Mia crossed the rest of the distance and wrapped her lips around Kiki’s nipple. She flicked her tongue against it and sucked teasingly on it until she felt it completely harden and then she moved to the other one to do the same to it.

Tiny wails left Kiki’s lips, which spurred Mia on, her hands kneading at Kiki’s hips until she felt her bucking into the touch. “Let me hear you,” Mia pulled away to say that before moving back in. With one hand, she cupped her breast, massaging it. Her other hand stayed on Kiki’s hip, caressing the soft skin and tentatively moving past the waistband of her panties. And Kiki let out a gorgeous moan that made Mia convulse, feeling wetness between her legs.

She kissed her way down Kiki’s body, smiling now that Kiki let herself be heard, her moans getting louder with each kiss pressed into her skin.

When Mia’s lips reached her waistband, she hesitated only a second before she pressed wet kisses to her pubic mound, letting her mouth wet the fabric of Kiki’s panties and feeling Kiki’s wetness soak it even more. She could feel Kiki pulsing under her.

“Mia,” Kiki moaned but couldn’t say more.

Mia didn’t need more words, she could hear the plea in Kiki’s voice. Despite that, she still looked up and asked her, “Can I?” with her fingers hooked under the waistband.

“Please,” Kiki breathed.

Mia had to take a moment when she had pushed Kiki’s panties down to her ankles and take the fact in that she had this gloriously naked girl under her. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous,” She whispered fervently before kissing Kiki _right there_.

Soft and warm and wet.

Kiki said something under her breath that Mia didn’t quite catch, her breathing was loud and choppy. And then there was one word that was perfectly clear. “ _More_.”

So Mia complied, flicking her tongue against Kiki’s clit which made Kiki kick her leg out, a shuddering moan leaving her lips. On Mia’s tongue, there was an explosion of taste, unlike anything she had ever tasted before. It was better than she had imagined. Eagerly, she licked Kiki more, _kitten licks_ , that made her chuckle at the reminder of what Kiki had told them Friday. There were no cats like in Kiki’s imagination but Kiki was pretty damn turned on anyway.

Mia trailed kisses against Kiki’s labia before putting more pressure on her clit again and then going a little lower, tongue pushing into Kiki and it felt like she was going to faint from how hot this was.

Kiki was hot and tight around her, her walls convulsing desperately.

Mia kept licking Kiki, using one hand to touch herself and the other to use alongside her tongue. Kiki’s warmth made her lose her mind, this was too perfect. She rubbed her fingers against herself in a frenzy while she focused on thrusting her tongue and finger in and out of Kiki in synch, every now and then moving to flick it against Kiki’s clit instead.

Kiki was a trembling mess under her, her loud moans filling the room.

“Do you like this?” Mia murmured, barely lifting her lips from Kiki as her fingers kept moving in her.

Kiki nodded, her hair sprawled out like a halo above her head, one hand tugging on it while the other is massaging her breasts. “So good,” She panted, raising her hips a little to show that she wanted Mia to continue with her ministrations.

Mia doubled her effort on both herself and Kiki until it was hard to focus on anything but her own pleasure. She wanted to give this to Kiki though, make it as perfect as possible for her so she stopped touching herself and changed the position she was in a little, grabbing Kiki’s thighs for the angle to be perfect to fuck into Kiki.

Kiki circled her hips to try and get the best kind of pleasure out of this until she was shaking all over, unable to stop. Mia was sure that she was getting close, really close, but suddenly Kiki’s hand landed in Mia’s hair and she groaned, “Stop. Can you— kiss me instead?”

Mia nodded, flicking her tongue against Kiki one more time before she scooted up the bed, kissing Kiki hungrily. She kept her fingers in Kiki so that their kisses were barely more than their open mouths sliding together, breathing each other in. “Touch me too?” Mia whispered, it came out like a whine.

It surprised her a little that Kiki immediately fought with the button on Mia’s jeans and with their joined effort, Mia was just as naked as Kiki a moment later. “Oh— oh my— you feel,” Kiki panted, “Amazing.”

Mia just kissed her again because she was unable to form words anymore. _Kiki_ was the one feeling amazing.

Kiki easily followed Mia’s guidance, doing whatever Mia was doing to her. They were both moaning now, no inhibitions left and Mia felt blissful, smiling and nipping on Kiki’s lips teasingly as they got each other off.

“Mia,” Kiki mumbled, “Mia, I—“

Mia felt herself pulsing, knew that it would only take another minute or so until she came but hearing Kiki, she knew she needed to get her to orgasm first. Her wrist was slowly starting to cramp but she rubbed Kiki harder anyway.

Kiki’s lips left a string of _oh my god_ s and _Mia_ s and her fingers stopped moving on Mia as she shook apart until she was gasping for air, her chest heaving. Mia couldn’t stop looking at this beautiful girl, getting herself off quickly.

She came with Kiki’s name on her lips and fell down on the mattress next to Kiki, closing her eyes as she let the aftermath of her orgasm wash over her. Mia smiled when Kiki scooted closer to her, resting her head on Mia’s chest.

“That was absolutely amazing,” Kiki mumbled, pressing a kiss against Mia’s collarbone.

Mia hummed in agreement, raising her hand to card them through Kiki’s hair, careful of the tangles in it. “ _You’re_ absolutely amazing,” She replied sweetly.

Kiki looked up at her, a light blush grazing her cheeks. “I really like you a lot. Do you think— we could do this again some time?”

“Can we do it as girlfriends next time?” Mia asked bravely, her heart soaring when Kiki answered with a smiling kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments and leave some kudos <3 or come on tumblr @julian-dahl to scream at me about all things Druck and Skam <3


End file.
